Detonating cord is used extensively in the petroleum exploration and production industry to initiate the detonation of explosive materials in various types of downhole tools, such as perforating tools, setting tools, and the like. The bore hole sites at which such tools and associated detonating cords used are scattered world wide, as are the relevant manufacturing, supply and service facilities. Consequently it is highly desirable that such tools, as well as the associated detonating cord be shipped by air from the supply facility location to the location of the using facility. However, the regulations governing the shipment of explosive materials by air are quite stringent. Basically, the regulations require that the explosive materials be packaged such that any ignition or detonation in one shipping container shall be confined to that container and will not propagate to another container.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide advantageous systems for packaging detonating cord in containers in such manner is to qualify for shipment by commercial air carriers in the United States of America and internationally.